Late Night Visitor
by Moony3003
Summary: Michael receives an unexpected late night visitor. Warning - Contains masburbation. Please Review.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing in The Office belongs to me. This is just written for fun.

**Warning: **Contains masturbation. If you don't like it or it makes you uncomfortable then please don't read.

* * *

Late Night Visitor

Over time things had developed. Both of them realised the same thing at different points in their lives although both of them wanted nothing more than to ignore it. It seemed quite amazing that fate kept bringing them together. In many ways it was almost cruel, taunting them, constantly shoving it in their faces.

The elder of the two acknowledged his feelings almost instantly for the younger man and he made no secret in making it known. When he realised that his forwardness was unwelcome and made the other uncomfortable, he stopped and backed off completely.

After a few short years, the younger man started to allow his feelings to surface and he slowly accepted them. The thought of them together still made him uncomfortable but since no one knew of his desires it remained appropriate for him. He just wished he was able to shake these feelings.

* * *

As Michael sat in the living room of his condo he stared into the television with vague interest. It was just after midnight of the fourth night that he was unable to sleep. Earlier in the day one of his workers had informed him that he may need to release his burden if he ever wanted a good night's sleep again.

As Michael's thoughts lingered on this memory he unconsciously shrugged to himself. He didn't understand what Andy had meant by 'release his burden'. He quickly thought of asking but he didn't want to seem uncool or ignorant in the ways of the younger men around him.

His sighed echoed the room as the infomercials continued to play. Suddenly, Michael jumped in alarm as the doorbell sounded through the front hallway. He quickly got to his feet and walked towards the door. Before opening it though he adjusted his pyjama pants, making sure he looked alright.

The white door creaked lightly as he opened it. He instantly recognised the man that stood on his doorstep. It was his employee, once temp and once boss in the office. He swayed lightly on his feet but his eyes remained focused on Michael, wide and full of mysterious intent. A small frown made its presence known on Michael's face as he looked the younger man over.

He was dishevelled and unshaven although it seemed to suit him at the moment. Half of his dark grey shirt was tucked in while the other half hanged out; reaching his mid-thigh, his black tie hung loose around his neck and his jacket was open and appeared dirty with something that Michael couldn't distinguish.

'Ryan,' he spluttered in disbelief. 'What are you doing here?'

Ryan shrugged higher and bigger than was necessary giving Michael a look of almost pure happiness. Quickly, a huge smile spread across his face as he fell forwards, wrapping his arms around Michael in a hug. Michael gasped inaudibly and he quickly managed to put Ryan at arm's length.

'I think someone's been drinking,' Michael said, trying to keep the situation light. 'Come on inside and sleep if off.'

He took Ryan into the living room and attempted to place him on the sofa but Ryan wasn't hearing of it. He tore himself out of Michael's grip and stumbled towards the white armchair in the corner. He plopped himself down and watched as Michael settled himself back into his spot on the sofa.

Michael leaned forwards and picked the remote control off the coffee table and turned down the volume before putting it back in its place. He leaned forward on his legs and looked back at Ryan with a small, unassuming smile.

'So, what were you doing around here at this time?'

'Why are you still awake at this time?' Ryan asked, ignoring the question.

Michael shrugged. 'Just having some trouble sleeping...' he said quietly. 'How did you get here?' he asked quickly, changing the subject.

'I walked,' Ryan replied indistinctly.

Ryan's eyes roamed the room as his face was painted with bored expression. Michael sighed lightly as he tried to think of something to talk about.

'So, were you out with Kelly tonight?' Michael asked quietly.

Ryan shrugged and continued to avoid Michael's gaze. Quickly, Ryan felt the vice like tightness return in his chest. He thought coming here would be a good idea. He could finally tell Michael that he had been right from the start although Ryan felt humiliated at even considering the idea. But what if Michael rejected him?

Without dwelling on it much longer, Ryan shrugged inwardly and decided to just do it already and show him rather than tell him. He looked down at his dark grey shirt and slowly, he began to unfasten the buttons. When he reached the bottom he pushed the flaps apart to show his pale and almost hairless chest. Instantly, his nipples hardened from rush of cold air.

Ryan hissed through his teeth but he still continued without looking at Michael. Very slowly he reached down to his black trousers and unfastened the button before unzipping his fly. He lifted his hips high enough to remove them before moving his white briefs down just far enough. Ryan exhaled heavily as he settled into a more comfortable position, throwing one leg over the armrest, the other splayed out in front of him, his cock already hard and flushed between his legs.

Finally, Ryan looked up and met Michael's eyes. The older man had not moved. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. He cleared his throat quietly before swallowing hard, unsure of what to do in this situation.

Ryan allowed himself a small smile. It was the type of reaction he had been hoping for. His blue eyes sparkled and he continued. He ran a shaking hand through his bleached blonde hair before settling it on his stomach, moving the other one back towards his dick. He wrapped his fist around it, sliding his hand along his length. He teased himself effortlessly. Ryan's smile widened when a strange noise hitched in Michael's throat. It made his cock twitch in his hand, a drop of precome pooling at the head.

He took a deep breath and let go of his dick, levelling a small smile at Michael when the man let out a soft, almost disappointed noise. Ryan moved swiftly and took a cylinder of lube from his jacket pocket. He squirted some onto his fingers and reached down at his entrance, smoothing the chilly gel over the furled muscle of his asshole.

'I hope you enjoy my show,' Ryan whispered seductively, his breath hitching when he breached his body, the index finger easily sliding in up to the third knuckle.

He squirmed against his own hands, parting his legs further until he found that spot and his entire body spasmed, dick jerking with pleasure against his pale belly. He keened and pressed harder against his insides, closing his eyes at the pleasure he felt when it hit his prostate.

With his free hand Ryan took a firm hold of his cock once more and pumped it to match the rhythm of his other hand. When he knew he was close, Ryan opened his eyes and focused upon Michael. The older man was now sitting on the edge of the couch, his mouth wide open as were his eyes. He felt unable to look away.

Ryan moaned loudly as his finger strokes constantly hit his sweet spot. His face flushed from his arousal and he moaned throatily. In seconds he felt his lower body spasm once again, indicating that he was losing control. When Ryan felt the pressure boil over he kept his eyes on Michael as he arched his back and grunted heavily, his orgasm exploding from his body, jet after jet of spunk shooting from him, covering his fingers.

Ryan sighed in content and pulled his fingers from his body. His eyes stayed on Michael, and he smiled in triumphant when Michael's breathing hitched once more, catching a grunt and he almost doubled over. He knew Michael had exploded also and it just by watching him.

To finish off, Ryan removed the hand from his cock and lifted the hand to his mouth. He swirled his tongue of his fingers, collecting the come from the digits and swallowing it down. Michael gulped heavily, still unable to look away.

He watched as Ryan pulled his white briefs back up onto his hips and leaned against the back of the armchair and closed his eyes. Within a few short minutes, the younger man was asleep, sated and contented.

When Michael's brain finally turned back on, he shakily got to his feet and retrieved a blanket from the cupboard and placed it over Ryan's sleeping form. He then slowly and quietly made his way upstairs to take a shower, happy in the knowledge that Ryan would not remember what happened on his late night visit.

* * *

**A/N: **Originally the story was much more graphic but I decided against it. I know they aren't gay in the show but for some reason I constantly see sexual undertones between them and those inspired this story. Also, I don't know where the first part came from or why I wrote it but I did, just because I was thinking of it. Perhaps to let the reader know how I saw the relationship between them and I know it's not that descriptive, so, apologies there. Thanks for reading anyway. Please Review.


End file.
